


Gooey and Warm

by Specks_of_Love



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Gooey huggles, Title is not referring to cookies, accidental innuendos, blushing skeledad, broken heater, general cuteness, reader is cold, teeth rotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-24 06:43:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6144967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Specks_of_Love/pseuds/Specks_of_Love
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was cold. You were cold. You were wrapped in four multicolored quilts...and they weren't helping. But Gaster's got you covered. He'll keep you comfortable, even if the methods are a little...<i>strange</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gooey and Warm

**Author's Note:**

> Goo Gaster is best Gaster.

You had been reduced to a scowling mass of flesh and quilts, something that Gaster apparently found rather amusing. The heater had busted and it was much too cold outside. So here you sat on the couch staring at the candles on the coffee table while your boyfriend spread out his goopiness on the other end of the sofa. 

You glared at him as you caught his adoring gaze for the umpteenth time. 

“What?!”

“What?”

“What do you mean ‘what’?”

“I'm not sure, please enlighten me.”

You groaned unhappily, his affectionate teasing only served to further agitate your shitty attitude. 

“You keep staring at me.”

“Of course.”

You rolled your eyes, “Yes, but why?”

“You wrapped yourself up so neatly that you almost look like me, albeit with more color.” Gaster chuckled and gestured to his goopy black body. 

You looked down at yourself and blushed when he turned out to be right. You were bundled up in four quilts with only your head visible. Not to mention the multicolored heart printed quilt on top. 

You looked like the colorful version of a void goop monster.

You huffed at the skeleton and rolled your eyes, “I can't help it. I'm cold.”

There was a twinkle in the goopy monster’s eyes as you pouted. 

“Come here.” Gaster piped up. 

“Why?”

“Just c'mere.”

You gave him a suspicious look, “Because…?”

Gaster sighed and reached over to you, yanking you from your cocoon and out into the freezing open. “Just. Come. Here.” He chuckled. 

“G-Gaster!” You whined, goosebumps plagued your skin in protest to the rapid change in temperature. 

With a wicked smile, Gaster yanked you _into_ him. You shrieked as he pulled you into his chest and began to let his formless body encase yours. This was new. 

This was new and unexpected and you weren't quite sure you liked it. 

“G-Gaster…”

“Shhh.”

“Wing Dings! Really, please stop.” You whimpered and struggled against him. 

The man halted with a sad frown. “I, I am sorry love.” He sighed. 

“What are you even doing?” You demanded, still slightly shaky. 

“I am, more insulated than those quilts of yours. If you were to submerge in my form,” he coughed as a blush spread across his cheekbones, “I-I could insulate my body and keep you warm.”

“Oh...okay.”

“Okay?”

“Yes, g-go ahead.”

“Are you sure?”

“Gaster,” you sighed in exasperation. “Just show me before I lose my courage.”

He gave you a weak chuckle before resuming his task. He encased you in his goopy body all the way up to your chest, his body neatly flowing over your skin like a thick cocoon. Once he deemed it suffienct, he merely wrapped his arms around the rest of your exposed chest and neck. 

You rested your head on his arms, humming with pleasant surprise as his body indeed heated up to heavenly temperatures. 

“Oh, Gaster you feel wonderful…” You murmured happily and found yourself leaning back against his shoulder. 

Then you laughed. The blush he sported almost covered his face. He was so bright. “Oh, Wing Dings~!” You cooed with a light chuckle. “You are so cute.”

“Mmm…” He gave a strained sound of embarrassment which you giggled at. 

“Really though Gast’, thanks for keeping me warm.” You hummed and sunk further into him, ignoring the hum of surprise he emitted. 

You'd have to convince him to do this more often.


End file.
